


I'm always tired, but never of you.

by aprilswanxx



Series: All the Feels - Bellarke Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke, College, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilswanxx/pseuds/aprilswanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy at Uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always tired, but never of you.

Clarke loves learning. She never stopped, but with a constant weight on her heart and the pain of the past she is finding it harder to keep up with any of her classes lately. She had finally returned to campus a few days ago and was now venturing off to her least yet most favourite class, Classical Mythology. 

It wasn’t that she didn't like the class. She did, sort of, not really. 

It was pretty interesting at times but the professor was utterly dull. His voice super low and monotone and he basically reads everything word for word off the powerpoint slides. However, it is her most favourite class for one reason: a broad backed, muscular, resting bitch faced stranger who she finds her eyes lingering towards every so often.

It happened slowly, like most things do. When she realized the prof was a bore she started to notice her surroundings. He always sat on the right side of the class, two rows from the front, near the edge for his quick getaways as soon as the lecture was over. While she opted for the seat in the middle region but closer to the back of the class giving her the perfect view to stare as much as she wanted without getting caught. Her eyes found his shoulders, hair at the back of his neck, and memorized every inch to no end. 

Being away for a while she missed him. Granted she’s never spoken to him, and only sees his face every so often, like if she’s one of the last people to walk into class on days she’s just making it in but she never has the courage to look at his beautifully freckled face for longer than five seconds. His back though? The entire hour and a half of class.

She watches as his toned arm exposed by a t-shirt shot up, tan and dominant in all the right ways. He had nice hands too, ones she had to stop herself imagining holding.

“Blake?” The professor calls on him. She straightens up a little in her seat, whenever he challenged Mr. Boring it was entertaining, but mostly his deep voice sent shivers down her back and she can’t imagine ever living without hearing the sound. She actually didn’t even know his name, Blake was his last name, she assumed.

“The readings you assigned are for the next lesson, what are the ones for this one?”

“Oh did I? Ok let me just check here…” Mr. Boring trailed off going for the stack of folders on the side table by the projector. She grimaced to herself, fuck the readings, she forgot all about them not having opened up her textbook in a week. This class was supposed to be an elective, her one chance at taking something fun and interesting between all her hard science classes. While hating herself for choosing premed as her program, she realized that the head with the short, black, slightly curly hair had turned around to stare right at her. 

Her mouth opened a fraction, trying hard to swallow her shock as she met his eyes. His face was blank, and she could've sworn his eyes looked her up and down but she couldn’t confirm it because of the state of surprise she was in. He never looked back, never even glanced back when any other student behind him asked a question or made a comment. 

When he turned back around facing the front, she let out a soft breath. She didn’t think he knew her, it was always like a secret little thing she would do. Go to Mythology class, and check him out behind his back, literally. It was something small, enchanting that makes it worth coming to class instead of being put to sleep. By the time the professor fixed his mistake, class had ended and the next wave of students came in. Gathering up her books she swiftly walked through the crowd to the open doors wanting nothing more than to go home, take a nap on the couch, and maybe even dream about Blake’s eyes on her, only her.

“Hey” 

“Oh, hi.” she said. As soon as she heard that deep voice, her legs went a little weak, and for a second she thought she was dreaming. He, tall dark and handsome, was leaning against the wall outside the classroom, his notebook and pen in hand.

“You’re Griffin? Uh Clarke?” he asked staring her down. She nodded, that was all she could manage. He held out a notebook to her, she realized he was actually holding two books and one of them was hers.

“I, I didn’t even realize I lost it.” she said reaching for it. His fingertips touching hers briefly before letting go of the notebook. He nodded once.

“Yeah, I found it last week. You weren’t in class though.” he stated. He wasn’t really questioning her but she felt like she owed him an explanation or something.

“Yeah, I was sick.” she lied instead. He only nodded. Once. Clearly not buying it but he didn’t press. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem” he let out before giving her one final nod and turning on his heels walking further away from her in the opposite direction. She stared after him for a while before coming to reality, he knew her name, had her notebook for a week, kept it until he could see her again to give it to her personally.

“Fuck” she mumbled under her breath, a hard feeling of loss hitting her adding to her already damaged self. Now she had to wait until next class to see him again.


End file.
